The present invention relates to an electric tool for driving in fixing elements, such as staples and nails, into an object by means of a magnetic field generated by supplying magnetising current to an electromagnetic device, said tool having a circuit means which is adapted, when activated, to supply magnetising current to said electromagnetic device.
In a prior art staple tacker of this type to be connected to mains voltage, an actuator is used which, when actuated, activates said circuit means to supply a magnetising current pulse to said electromagnetic device. To operate the actuator, an electric signal is supplied to the input thereof. The electric signal is generated when an object, such as a sheaf of papers to be stapled, has been inserted in the staple tacker and comes into engagement with an activating means.
Frequently, several such staple tackers are used together, for example when a number of papers in a sheaf are to be stapled together at various points. If the stapling points are in alignment with each other, the staple tackers are arranged beside one another, their activating means being aligned for simultaneous actuation when the sheaf of papers has been inserted in the staple tackers. The circuit means of the staple tackers are all activated at the same time to supply a magnetising current pulse to each electromagnetic device, which results in a high line load. If the stapling points are not aligned but are distributed in such manner that the staple tackers cannot be arranged for simultaneous actuation of their activating means, effective stapling requires actuation of the activating means of one staple tacker to actuate, in its turn, the activating means of the other staple tackers.